Imaginary
by PixieKira
Summary: Sakura was always one to live in an imaginary world. What happens when she encounters the terrors of reality? -Song fic-


**A/N** – As I read the lyrics of the song "Imaginary" by Evanescence, I couldn't help but realize how much Sakura can relate to that song. So, here's a little snippet of her imaginary world, and the reality which she finally confronts.

**I**maginary

**~*~**

**I linger in the doorway**

**Of alarm clocks screaming**

**Monsters calling my name**

Innocent Sakura couldn't believe the disastrous things she was seeing. Thousands of tall, metal sky scrapers that seemed to camouflage against the eternal dark gray that she couldn't believe was the sky. Hoary people were all around the streets, the sidewalks, which seemed to always be in a hurry to get somewhere. They shoved harshly against the little bright girl that was the only outlier in the dark world. She fell onto the cold pavement, her dazzling green eyes, which were now wide in horror, stared mindlessly into the deadly sky. Where was the kindness in this world? Where was the nature? Where did all the love go?

**Let me stay**

**Where the wind will whisper to me**

**Where the raindrops as they're falling**

**Tell a story**

A rumble of thunder shook free from the heavens, lighting up the thick clouds, and a broad veil of rain fell down upon her, around her. The freezing drops of water splattered against her frame, against her face. It was a cold, harsh wake-up call into the reality world. She felt a drop stream down her cheek, but realized it was a lone tear, that, such as her, was an outlier in the world. The tears burned in her eyes, making it hard to see. Her lungs wouldn't work properly with her sobs, making it hard to breathe. The rain drops continued to stomp her mercilessly, making it hard to feel.

**In my field of paper flowers**

**And candy clouds of lullaby**

**I lie inside myself for hours**

**And watch my purple sky fly over me**

The rain stopped violating her, the tears no long burned. Warmness engulfed her whole and the blinding sun basked her body in light. She slowly opened her eyes to take in the new sight. She was back in the world that she knew and loved. Laughing with joy, she stood up and did cartwheels in the lush green grass, her legs tangled with the exotic flowers. She raced against the snowy white clouds that floated in the vivid blue sky. Her eyes roamed across the endless field she called her home. She ran and ran into a forest where the soil was fresh and the tall trees were kind and gentle. Birds came to her and sang familiar songs into her ear. She raced with them back to the meadow, the summer warm winds tousling her auburn hair, where she toppled onto a pretty hill and her green eyes overwhelmed with happiness as she sighed in immense content. She slowly drifted into a serene slumber as the peaceful sky kept a close watch over her.

**Don't say I'm out of touch**

**With this rampant chaos—you're reality**

**I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge**

**The nightmare I built my own world to escape**

She bound never to set eyes in that destructive world again. She felt, and was, much safer in this world she created to escape from things like devastation, technology, and rape, things that world obtained, and much more. But, she knew, she knew that the world she made was nothing but her imagination, a lie, and the world she forever lived in was the cruel reality, the truth. But, she would never be one of them, one of those beasts that only knew of noise, of destruction, of hate, of chaos. This world haunted her, just as badly as the twisted horrors that lingered within her dreams as she slept. She could never escape it, never escape any of it. She never slept. She never awoke. Forever lingering within this constant Hell—her nightmare.

**In my field of paper flowers**

**And candy clouds of lullaby**

**I lie inside myself for hours**

**And watch my purple sky fly over me**

            The little child blinked, and quickly sat up. Suddenly, a shock wave swept through the air, and the sky above her cracked. The purple sky above her instantly shattered into thousands of shards of yellow and violet glass, and the ground violently exploded beneath her feet. It gave way beneath her, and she tumbled down with it, with the paper flowers, with the shattered sky, into a bottomless bit of empty blackness. She screamed for release.

**Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming**

**Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights**

**Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming**

**The Goddess of Imaginary Light**

            Darkness, all around her there was darkness. Helplessly, the she fell further and further, into the cold emptiness. The flowers' many petal floated around her, the shards of the heavens dancing through the black, shimmering in the distant light from above, growing fainter and fainter. They fell together, through the black, the child, and the teenage girl. Reflections of the other, the future, and the forgotten past of childhood. They were both lost to the darkness now, falling, being consumed by the black.

**In my field of paper flowers**

**And candy clouds of lullaby**

**I lie inside myself for hours**

**And watch my purple sky fly over me**

            The child smacked into the ground that had failed to be seen, and laid still. The breath coming from her throat stopped, and her eyes became gray... Suddenly, her eyes snapped open and Sakura bolted out of her bed. She screamed loudly and Touya ran into her room, "Sakura, what's wrong?!" She tried to respond but her sobs muffled her words. Touya sat on the bed next to her, his arms enveloping her into a comforting hug. He whispered words of reassurance, and her sobs subsided, but the tears continued to stream down her cheeks, "Please, don't let the world take me, please, please."

            She loathed reality.

**~*~**

**A/N** – Well, there you go. I hope it wasn't too confusing. It was my first dark-ish fic. Xx; Well, please review, I need to know how it was. u_u

~Pixie*Kira~


End file.
